Mitzy Stillman (Charmed)
Mitzy Stillman (Jenny McCarthy) is one of the three evil Stillman Sisters in the 2003 episode "The Power of Three Blondes" for the TV series "Charmed". Mabel Stillman was the middle sister of the three Stillman Sisters. The other two sisters were Mabel (Jennifer Sky) and Margo (Melody Perkins). The Stillman Sisters are a trio of evil low-level sister witches. They were known primarily as small-time magical con women, who abused their powers by wilfully using dark magic for crimes. They each stole the Charmed Ones powers and identities. Because Mitzy was the middle sister, she obtained Phoebe's identity, and later her powers. After Chris broke their spell, Mitzy's powers were bound along with her sisters'. She was then sent to jail for the murder of a vacuum cleaner salesman and a family that lived across from the manor. Much like Piper Halliwell, Mitzy grew up being the middle sister. However, unlike Piper, she did not prevent her sisters from fighting and even provoked them. She apparently got more by growing up than Margo. Wanting to become powerful Upper-Level witches, the Stillman Sisters began to watch the Charmed Ones. Mabel wrote a spell specifically for stealing the Charmed Ones' identities. However, the only way for the spell to work was for all of the Charmed Ones to be together in one place. Shapeshifting as the actual Charmed Ones, Mitzy and her sisters snuck into the manor, clad in promiscuous outfits. They did a terrible job of impersonating the Charmed Ones. For this, they believed that in order to obtain the book was by tricking it. Mabel tried to catch the book numerous times, but she was unsuccessful. The noise in the attic drew the attention of Piper Halliwell. The Stillman sisters teleported out using a perfume potion. Piper came in and discovered the book on the floor, something she should have paid more attention to. They killed the owner of the house right across the street from the manor and moved in. Mabel used her bowl divination spell to watch the Charmed Ones. She saw that only Piper was home, and was displeased with this, as all three Charmed Ones had to be home for her spell to work. A vacuum cleaner salesman then came to the door. Margo slammed the door in his face, but let him in after he wouldn't go away. She casually stabbed him, killing the man. After all three Charmed Ones had arrived home, the Stillman sisters began to cast their spell. They succeeded in casting it, as the book no longer recognized Phoebe or Paige. After casting their spell, the sister called the new Whitelighter, Chris. Mitzy and Margo were instantly attracted to him. He was curious as to why they were over there in the first place. Mabel pulled the knife out of the man she had killed earlier and told him they were solving a murder. They convinced him the knife was from the astral plane. Mitzy told him not to come back until he found out who it belonged to. They then did a little dance to celebrate their victory. After luring the Charmed Ones out of the manor, the sisters ran inside of the manor and began to search for the book. Chris caught up with them and told them he knew what they were up to. Mabel prepared for battle, but Chris was only talking about the athame. He orbed out and they began to search for the book. Just as they found the book, the Charmed Ones orbed in. The Stillman sisters cast the spell to call a witches power, resulting in all of the Charmed Ones, except Paige, becoming powerless. Mabel tried to blow them up, but missed. Phoebe jumped over the sofa and kicked her, only to be kicked back by a levitating Mitzy. The Charmed Ones orbed out and left. After going to work, Mitzy went home. Mabel told her to keep up with appearances or the entire magical community will be after them. While at the restaurant, Mitzy received an expensive diamond necklace from Jason. However, she was only interested in how much it was worth. She then began to grope Jason under the table. Phoebe walked in and began spying on them. She saw Mitzy's act and went over to the table. She punched Mitzy's face and planted a preminition on her, leading her back to the manor. After their failed attempt to kill the Charmed Ones, the Stillman sisters went to the attic and began to plan. Mitzy began to cry and had already began to feel the effects of empathy. Margo's negative emotions began to take a tole on Mitzy, giving her a migraine. She perked up when she learned that they made the Book of Shadows, but was disappointed to learn that they weren't worth vanquishing. The Charmed Ones orbed back in, and the Stillman sisters were expecting them. Chris got word from the gremlins that the sisters were up to something and went back to the manor. The Charmed Ones failed to convince Chris that they were the real Charmed Ones and told Mabel to blow them up. She missed three times. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige retreated to the attic and opened the trunk of Demonic Leftovers. They were prepared for the sisters. However, just as they were about to attack, Mabel froze them. Directly after the Charmed Ones were frozen, Chris orbed into the attic and kissed Mitzy. This angered both of her sisters. Mitzy's power of empathy made her realize how much Mabel hated both her and her younger sister. Chris grabbed Mitzy and offered to take her away. Mabel insulted her and all three sisters shoved each other, shattering the Power of Three. Powerless, the real Charmed Ones unfroze and took no time punching the blondes down, all except for Phoebe, who wanted to get her necklace back first. They then cast the spell and got their powers back, after which, they bound the Stillman's powers. After their powers were bound, the Charmed Ones took the Stillman sisters to Darryl Morris, who took them to jail for murder. She reassured Leo that if that wasn't enough evidence, the sisters were wanted in eight other states. Trivia *Jenny McCarthy lent her voice to villainess Marcy in the 2003 episode "A Scooby Doo Halloween" for the TV series "What's New, Scooby Doo?". *Jenny McCarthy appeared as recurring villainess Sylvia Fishman aka Courtney Leopold in 8 episodes of "Two and a Half Men" from 2007-2011. *Jenny McCarthy appeared as villainess Sylvia Arculin in the 2009 episode "Chuck Versus the Suburbs" for the TV series “Chuck”. Gallery Screenshot 7431.png 1ae244f4a94a3898aec99169bb476654--power-rangers-blonde.jpg screenshot_7447.png Screenshot_7420.png Screenshot_7421.png Screenshot_7419.png Screenshot_7418.png Mitzy_Episode_Still.jpg screenshot_7452.png screenshot_7453.png screenshot_7455.png screenshot_7448.png screenshot_7449.png screenshot_7456.png MitzyStillman02.jpg screenshot_7451.png screenshot_7450.png Screenshot 7428.png Screenshot_7422.png Screenshot_7423.png Screenshot_7424.png Screenshot_7425.png Screenshot 7426.png Screenshot 7430.png Screenshot 7429.png Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master of Disguise Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Sex Category:Spoiled Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Witch Category:Fate: Arrested